villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hajime Nagumo
Hajime Nagumo, '''better known as the '''God Slaying Demon King, is the main protagonist of Arifureta: From Commonplace to World's Strongest. He is the protagonist villain/anti-villain or antagonist hero/anti-hero of the series. He was once a weak willed and kind human before when he was abused and bullied by Daisuke Hiyama and his gang and had a miserable life at school and Tortus when he is enable to get Kaori Shirasaki to love with him. After fall into the Abyss from Daisuke Hiyama's betrayal and suffered when a monster cut off his left arm and eaten it, he abandoned his kindness and became a ruthless killer who gets in his way. After killed the powerful monsters and eaten theirs meat to absorb their powers and might, he mutated into a monster and became a human/monster hybrid. Hajime got new comrades (Yue, Shea Haulia, Tio Klarus, Myu and Remia) and even got his old classmate (Kaori Shirasaki and Shizuku Yaegashi) to join him in his quest to return to Japan even kill anyone who gets in his way or harming his comrade (harem). Personality Hajime was once a weak willed person but extremely kind. He has a brave will which got attention from Kaori Shirasaki. He was abused and bullied by Daisuke Hiyama and his gang for enable to got attention the popular idol. He was an otaku who loves video games, movies, anime and manga from both of his parents (his father as a video game designer and mother as a movie, anime and manga creator). He lacks of studies and sports due to his laziness. After he was left for dead due to Daisuke Hiyama's betrayal, Hajime abandoned his kindness and adopted a newly personality of being cold, unstable, ruthless, uncaring and sadistic murderer after turning into a monster by eating the monsters' meat when killing them to absorb their powers. He cares nothing for his former classmates (except for Shirasaki and Yaegashi) and will kill them if they get in his way caused them to be afraid of him even his former bullies are terrified. After learned from the Liberators of Tortus was manipulated by the evil god, Ehit, Hajime has no respects or doesn't worship for the gods but rather hating the gods as he will kill them as well. He viewed Apostles and Demons to be God's puppets. He has no hesitation of killing one of his former classmates who made pact with the demons to have 60,000 and harm his teacher, Aiko. When one of his comrade (Kaori Shirasaki) died by the hands of Hiyama, Hajime became outrageous and kill his undead classmates and the knights who were killed by Eri and Hiyama. He murdered Hiyama his former bully who is now his victim by breaking almost all his bones after beating him up and toss him to the monsters for them to eaten Hiyama. After murdered his former bully, Hajime made this murder as a warning to his former classmates, if they dared cross him or harming his comrades (harem), he will murder them just like he did with Hiyama. After returning to Japan, He was less merciless only to beaten up anyone who bothers his wives as he beaten up the students from the Yaegashi family dojo and bullied the so-called "Soul Sisters" who are annoying to his wife, Shizuku Yaegashi and his idiot brother-in-law Lundel, who is a failure attractive boy after being bothersome to both of two of his wives (Lundel's sister Liliana and Shirasaki), and stepdaughter, Myu while Hajime has no qualm of throwing a sugar cube at Lundel. He is disgusted of his wife, Tio's perversion and will no show hesitation on if she keeps continuing her perverted actions. Despite of being merciless and murderer, Hajime is still honorable to his comrade (harem) and fathered Myu. He was willing to bring his former classmates back to Japan with him. He spared Eri Nakamura's life due to her former best friend, Suzu's begging. As a mercenary, Hajime only work for the kingdom for any case of troubles. Hajime found his former bullies who now became his friends, Nakano and Yoshiki annoying even though they shown their respects for him. His treatment from his former classmates improved as they called him as the "God Slaying Demon King" after he slayed Ehit. He cares for his comrades as he married them all and have Yuka as a mistress as part of his family. He is protective for his wives, mistress and stepdaughter Myu. He took Myu everyday to school like an ordinary father. He is respectful for almost all his family-in-laws for protecting their daughters and granddaughter (only for Tio). His otaku habits still remained unchanged even with Shirasaki still grown him and his wife. Category:Murderer Category:Protagonists Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Honorable Category:On & Off Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Redeemed Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Mercenaries Category:Parents Category:Monsters Category:Hybrids Category:Fighter Category:Alter-Ego Category:Demon Category:Spouses Category:Hero's Lover Category:Serial Killers Category:Male Category:Successful Category:Genocidal Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Betrayed